Henry Gloval
Henry J. Gloval was an officer in the Robotech Defense Force, most notable for been the commanding officer of the SDF-1 Macross. Biography Global Civil War : "From the Stars")]] Gloval served in the Russian Navy during the Global War. (From the Stars: "From the Stars") Bizarrely, however, Gloval once claimed that he had served alongside Donald Hayes during the war. Hayes had supposedly stolen rations from a superior officer when foodstuffs were low. Gloval claimed that spies had been blamed for the event, and that they were given orders to find them. (Macross Saga: "Homecoming") In 1999, he was the commanding officer of the SSGN Minsk. (From the Stars: "From the Stars") First Robotech War After the formation of the United Earth Government Gloval joined its military and by 2006 was made the commanding officer of the SDF-1. (From the Stars: "The Gathering Storm") As Captain of the SDF-1, he was there on the day it finished construction and was being shown off to the public. However, that same day, the Zentraedi attacked Earth under the command of Breetai. The SDF-1 alarming started to operate on it's own, something Gloval recognized as a boobytrap, and he was forced to watch as it leveled half of Macross City and shot down two Zentraedi cruisers. He then oversaw the Battle of Macross Island. He tried to put the SDF-1 in the air twice, the second time being successful, and lifted off to rendezvous with the UEG Fleet in orbit. They were once again ambushed by Breetai and in an act of desperation, Gloval ordered the activation of the experimental Space Fold engines. While they were aiming for the moon, they ended up in orbit around Pluto, and took Macross Island with them. While Gloval initially believed they could merely warp back home, Emil Lang informed him that the Fold System had vanished. (Macross Saga: Boobytrap, Countdown, Space Fold) Afterwards, Gloval rescued the refugees on Macross Island, and attached the carriers Daedalus and Prometheus] to the SDF-1. They would set a course for home, clashing with Breetai on multiple occasions, and at one point transform the SDF-1 into it's most recognizable form so they could activate the main gun. (Macross Saga: Transformation) When approaching Mars, they received a message from an abandoned base on the surface. Believing their might be survivors and in need of supplies, they investigated. There they had their first encounter with Khyron, the merciless Zentraedi warlord who would become their greatest foe. (Macross Saga: Bye-Bye Mars) Upon returning to Earth, Gloval was infuriated to learn that the UEG had covered up the Zentraedi attack, and tried to make them understand what it was they were up against. When they refused, Gloval sent out a global message, asking for someone to take in the refugees aboard the SDF-1. While they initially received an offer of asylum, an incident involving the Omni-Directional Barrier System caused that offer to be rescinded. (Macross Saga: Homecoming, Bursting Point) While Gloval eventually negotiated peace with Breetai, the final battle against the Zentraedi destroyed 70% of Earth, and while the SDF-1 eventually won Gloval was forced to oversee Earth's reconstruction efforts. (Macross Saga: The Messenger, Force of Arms) Gloval was killed in Khyron's final assault against the battle fortress. He died on the bridge of the SDF-1, defending her to the end.(Macross Saga: To the Stars) es:Henry Gloval Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force